


rest of my days

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Could Be Canon, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: "I have a past but I don't live there anymore."Obi-Wan figured there was a reason for the Jedi to forbid attachment, for it truly was the cause of all suffering.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	rest of my days

_It was Anakin’s 21’st birthday and he dragged Obi-Wan to one of his most frequent haunts, the Outlander Club. His favorite band, The Mars' were playing tonight, the only show on Coruscant that they were playing this year. Anakin was thrilled when Obi-Wan accepted his invitation._

_How could he say no, Obi-Wan thought._

_Anakin was absolutely bursting with energy in his seat as the band set up. Obi-Wan tried his ebay not to stare, but he just couldn’t resist. The padawan’s excitement was tangible and his handsome face of his was drawing Obi-Wan into his mysterious nature of his._

_Obi-Wan knew he'd been in love with Anakin for a better part of two years now, but couldn’t bear to tell him. As much as Anakin truly believed him oblivious, the relationship between the young Amidala and Anakin was blatant, no matter how hard they tried to hide it._

_So Obi-Wan could only settle for admiring Anakin from afar._

_He was startled as his arm was suddenly gripped. Anakin was grabbing his arm in child-like anticipation of the band that had just started._

_Oh Force, Obi-Wan thought, as he took a large gulp of his whiskey, this was going to be a long night._

_It didn’t help that Anakin looked at him all night, hardly giving the band a second thought._

_Obi-Wan had stopped listening, as he wasn’t used to/ “with” the music of today, content to just be with Anakin in that moment. His head leaning on his Master’s shoulder._

_It was when Anakin started singing along to the words, that Obi-Wan started paying attention.._

**_Can I just stay here,_ **

**_Spend the rest of my days here_ **

_He sang this, looking straight into Obi’s eyes._

_Obi-Wan was lucky that the nightclub was dark enough to cover the flush that seemed to spread on his face._

_The rest of the lyrics melted into the background as they took each other’s faces into their hands._

_Their mouths crashed upon each other and they consumed each other as though they’d been stranded on Tatooine and their lips was the first real drink they'd had for months._

_It felt so nice to be wrong for once._

**_Cause you make me feel like_ **

**_I’ve been locked out of heaven_ **

  
  


A crash outside of his home caused Obi-Wan, or Ben as he was resigned to now, to be pulled out of his past and stumble onto the floor.

He was on Tatooine. 

He was fifty years old. 

There was no more Anakin.

Only Vader.

He was alone.

There was no enthusiastic band with a cheering audience.

Just an old man and his memories.

  
  



End file.
